Our Lost Souls ReVamped
by FaythlessAngel
Summary: A re-vamp of the original, I just couldn't continue the other. Flames about the change in plans is not appreciated. Rated M for potential language and very descriptive Limes in later chapters.
1. Sophie's Rescue

**Our Lost Souls**

_Hey guys! This is the re-vamp of my story! I hope you like it! It was meant to be an improvement, and also the story makes more sense this way. _

* * *

I. Sophie's Rescue:

* * *

Sophie was ecstatic to finally be home, she had missed England so much after being stuck in France for years. She sighed as she gazed out of the carriage windows taking in England's archaic cathedrals, castles and markets, the ones she had dreamed about every night, anticipating when she would return home. She was being taken into her sister's estate, Heath Manor, where she would live at her sister's insistence.

"M' Lady, we're here." The coach called back to her, and she gazed once more out the carriage window.

"Oh my…" She gasped, as she took in the majestic architecture of the manor, and the vast gardens just at the front. She started as the large mahogany doors opened and her sister along with the servants poured out to greet her.

"Sophie! Oh Sophie I missed you!" Lettie squealed, rushing to the carriage not wasting time in yanking back the door and throwing herself at her sister.

"Lettie! Could I at least get out of the carriage?" Sophie gasped out, sliding to the far end of the carriage.

"Of course! I'm so sorry I was just so excited!" She said laughing, hopping out of the carriage and fixing her skirts. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sophie loosened her shawl and carefully made her way out. As soon as her boot touched the green grass, her sister had tackled her to the ground in an enthusiastic hug, tickling her senseless.

"L-Lettie! Stop that!" She squeaked out in a fit of laughter. Servants and gardeners alike were all smiling and laughing at their playful mistresses as they assaulted each other with hugs, poking, and tickling.

After a few more minutes of the playful banter, both girls straightened their skirts, fixed their hair, making a failed attempt at regaining a lady-like composition. "Come, Sophie, Cook has dinner ready." Lettie said cheerfully, leading the way into the manor as her butlers came rushing out to gather Sophie's things.

* * *

Sophie fidgeted as she listened to her sister ramble on and on about how much she had missed while she was in France between bites of the decadent veal Cook made.

"Oh Sophie, I don't suppose you've found yourself a man yet, have you?" Lettie asked suddenly. She eyeballed her sister. "You jest sister. I'm not interested, you know that. They're all boorish pigs."

Lettie sighed. "You really should find someone you know, I don't want you spending your life alone. No sister of mine is going to be some batty old maid." She said, jabbing the fork in her direction to make a point. Sophie rolled her eyes. "Can we talk about something else? Is there…oh say, anything _important_ for you to talk about?"

Lettie chewed on a carrot thoughtfully for a moment, and then a grey light dawned in her eyes. "Actually Sophie there is, you couldn't have come back at a worse time. I should say, I couldn't have asked you to come and live with me at a worse time."

"Oh? What is it? Pray tell Lettie you're scaring me."

She folded her hands neatly in her lap and stared at her plate for a moment before speaking again. "The vampires…" She mumbled.

An eyebrow shot up. "What? Vampires?"

"Vampires…"She started again, "They have begun to develop…an immunity to the sun to some extent, and some have even left the forest country to live amongst us."

Sophie felt her blood run cold. Vampires were known to be vile, bloodthirsty marble demons that fed on the blood of their prey for energy - human prey, human blood. "How are they getting about this?"

"The King and the vampire Prince signed a treaty. The…civilized vampires follow this treaty." Lettie finished, signaling for the butler to take their plates. She watched as her sister furrowed her brows trying to make sense of the situation. "The Prince…you mean…Howl?"

Lettie nodded. "Yes Howl as in if 'you're a pretty girl, run in the other direction', yes, _Howl_." Sophie swallowed the rest of her wine in a gulp. "_Why_ then, would our king sign a treaty with _their_ kind?"

"Apparently there is a third race, which is a threat to both us and the vampires, just more of a threat to us. Since we are fighting a common enemy and the King doesn't want to have a war with a race that is superior to us in strength and ability, we can only rely on their protection. The treaty is saving our lives, and putting the vampires at risk."

"Are the vampires not aware of the fact that the treaty is then not favorable for them?"

"You won't understand right off, sister. Come it's late, I will show you to your bed chambers, I am tired, and am sure you are as well." Lettie said, rising from her seat.

"But I want to know more!" Sophie urged, rising herself. Lettie shook her head.

"Another time, we must rest. After all, you do want to explore the market tomorrow, do you not?" Seeing as she was not to get anything else out of her, she nodded in compliance and followed her up the staircase.

* * *

"Miss, you should wear this to the market today, its lovely weather outside." A petite maid offered to Sophie, holding up a gown made of a light fabric and strange style she couldn't place. "Thank you, Becky. It is exotic. Where is it from, may I ask?"

Becky smiled warmly at her. "Your sister ordered it be made for you. It came from India, and is called a Sari. The Hindu princess wears one similar to this." Sophie smiled, and hugged the sweet girl. "Thank you, and tell Lettie I said thank you as well."

"Yes Miss." She bowed herself out of the room, gently closing the door. Sophie turned to the mirror and held the sari against her. It really was beautiful. A white vested top with flowing skirts and a large sash that was to be wrapped about the body. She wasn't too fond of gold, but the graceful designs adorning the dress were absolutely lovely. She quickly donned it and looked at herself in the mirror, twirling about. "I love it!" She concluded, tying her hair back into a long braid before flouncing out of the room with her coin bag and made her way out of the manor.

Inhaling the cool sea air, she happily made her way down the market taking in all the sights, sounds and smells she had missed for so long. She soon found however the one thing she did not miss, was the British Guard. The men, well, most of the men, were handsome, but they were pigs. The sari was attracting her more attention from them than she had wanted, and it was getting her vexed.

"Calm down Sophie, no temper tantrums in public, Lettie would kill you." She told herself silently, controlling the urge to slap the smirks off their faces. She inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly. "Alright, there's only one thing to do when I feel like this. Eat pastries!" She said with a sudden grin and need to calm her sweet tooth. Gathering up her skirts, she flounced down the market, only to slow to a stop as she reached the end, looking around. She had forgotten where the bakery was. "Wait, it's on the next street!" She exclaimed, turning heel 

and walking towards her destination.

After ten minutes, she realized that she still didn't remember where the bakery was. "Oh bugger, I keep forgetting where things are…" She continued walking slowly down the street, looking around, hoping to catch a sign saying where the bakery was.

"Hey there." Came a male voice from behind her. She gave a start, spinning around to come face to face with a blonde-haired man. "This little mouse looks lost."

_Think quick Sophie!_ She thought to herself nervously. "Oh no, I'm not lost! I'm sorry, but I was heading to see my sister before I went to the bakery." She lied. _Great, like he's going to buy that load of bullocks._

"This little mouse looks thirsty." He continued, seemingly oblivious to her answer.

"Piss off you cur." She hissed, turning to run away when another man blocked her path, jeering her.

"What in God's name is this? A freaks concession?"

"Look, you scared her. You scare all the girls." The blonde man joked. The other scoffed. "I don't flipping care. She's even cuter when she's scared."

* * *

"The sea air smells so much better without the stench of human contraptions and their smoke." He said flippantly, breathing deeply. "Lovely weather too. Now for the lovely ladies and a nice day in civilization… human civilization." He turned to head into the market, and then stopped, a strange feeling passing over him.

"Something is not right." He murmured, closing his eyes for a moment. His sensitive ears picked up a female voice, fear and distress clearly ringing in it. Bound by the strange feeling, he headed off to find said woman. He walked past the market as if being pulled by some string, turning down several streets before he found her, being accosted by two soldiers.

"Sweetheart, there you are." He said quickly, draping an arm affectionately over around her tense shoulders, who in turn side-glanced him weirdly. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Sophie gazed up at the man nervously, quickly noting his handsome features as he smiled at her reassuringly. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hey, hey we're busy here!" The first soldier spat.

The man smiled arrogantly at him. "Really? It looked like the two of you were just leaving."

"You've got nerve, you little ass!" The other man snarled, throwing a punch at him. The young man side-stepped him quickly, his separation from Sophie's shoulders a blur. He seemed to vanish only to show up next to the man and smack his head into the brick wall. As the man hit the ground with a thud, the other attacked him with the butt of his rifle, not even grazing his shoulder. Sophie's rescuer grabbed the man's wrist, twisted him around and shoved him to the ground.

"Fine pride of the King's army you are. You should know better than to harass young women you filthy cur." He snarled, stepping on the base of his neck to emphasize his words. Letting go, he backed up to stand next to his little damsel. The soldier pushed himself back up and swung again, only to get a knee full on in the stomach, courtesy of Sophie.

Her savior looked down at her, surprised. "I was aching to do that." She said flashing him a grin that faded quickly. "Behind you!" She screamed pointing past him, but he was ahead of her. The other man had drawn himself up to his full height to attack again, only to be brought down.

"I really was trying to not have to kill you, but it looks like I will now." He growled darkly down at the fallen soldier.

"What the fuck makes you so special that you think you can knock us around like that?" He spat out.

The young man tilted his head to the side and whispered darkly. "I. Am. Howl."

No sooner had the name slipped from his lips, both men shrunk back in fear, the latter whispering, "It's the vampire!" Both men turned tail and ran as Howl's figure grew larger his fangs beginning to protrude obscenely from his seemingly perfectly chiseled mouth. Chuckling, he turned to find Sophie recoiling away from him, tripping over herself in the process.

"I can assure you I mean you no harm. You're lucky I came by when I did." He said, extending a gently hand to her. "V-vampire…" She stuttered out clumsily, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're n-not eating my heart mister!"

He sighed. "You believe everything you hear? Cannibalism is disgusting."

"Y-you're a vampire, it's what you do, isn't it?"

"Woman, I'll have you know such nonsense is what gets you humans killed. Drinking blood is not cannibalism. Just trust me, I won't hurt you."

She looked up at him nervously. _This is not happening. A vampire. VAMPIRE!_ He was just standing there patiently waiting for her to take his hand. _Oh hells bells._ Timidly reaching her hand out to his, she reluctantly let him help her up. He smiled brightly at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat again. _He's so handsome._

"I will be your escort this evening madam where are you headed?" He asked, giving an exaggerated bow.

"H-home." She choked out, still stunned by his unreal handsome features.

Howl chuckled. "That would be where?"

"Heath Manor, your highness." She breathed out.

"Just Howl, please, Miss? I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it." She said smartly, her usual composure coming over her.

"Fair enough. Well let's be off then." He said, gathering her up in his arms.

"What on earth are you doing?!" She shrieked out as she was swept off the ground.

"We're going to fly of course."

She gulped. "F-fly? I'm deathly afraid of heights how about we just walk!" She wriggled out of his arms and pranced off down the street. "Do you even remember where you are going?" He called out to her.

"Of course I do I mean how dif-vampire? Where did you go?" She asked, looking around noticing he just…vanished. "Right here mouse!" He called from above her.

Looking up, she barely caught sight of him as he swooped around behind her and lifted her up into the air. "Oh my lord unhand me!" She shrieked.

Drawing her closer, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I won't drop you."

Reluctantly moving in tighter into his arms, she forced herself to calm and trust him, and just closed her eyes, praying they would get there quickly, lest he crash into a tree. After agonizing minutes passed, he finally spoke again.

"You can open your eyes now, we're here." He stated softly.

"Hmm??" Slowly opening one eye, then the other, she threw herself down to the ground and kissed it. "Never again..." She moaned dramatically.

Laughing, he brought to her feet and ran a quick finger across her lips. She gasped at the sudden gentle gesture.

"You shouldn't kiss something so dirty." He said as a matter-of-factly. "I told you I wasn't going to let you fall silly woman."

She huffed in reply and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep doing that and your face is going to get stuck that way, and it would be a shame too, you really a have quite pretty countenance. It's not lady like either."

Sophie couldn't help but blush as his words. It was so hard to believe at the moment that he was the vampire prince she had so many doubts and talked down about the night before with her sister. He was just so different from the stories she had heard. His eyes... His beautiful blue eyes... just seemed so lonely.

"Hello, sweetheart, back to earth."

"Y-yes?"

"You were staring at me with that blank human expression on your face."

"My apologies," She breathed, blushing. "Thank you." She finished, bowing.

"Come now, you don't have to do that. Well I'm sorry to cut the fun short but I have some business to attend to. I must be off." He said, turning away.

"It's Sophie." She said softly to his retreating back. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Till next we meet then, Sophie."

She stood in awe as raven feathered wings appeared from his back and he vanished.

_So that is the vampire prince…_She smiled to herself as she walked towards the mahogany doors of the manor. _Howl. _

"Definitely not what I had expected." Sighing, she made her way back to her room and dove into her bed, subconsciously smitten by the very being she had come to loathe through years of being exposed to human prejudices.

* * *

Definitely different from how it used to be! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please! They'll get you the next chapter!

_-FaythlessAngel_


	2. Vampire Prince

**Our Lost Souls**

_Okay, so how is it so far? Personally, I think it is flowing better than the last one! Alright, here's Chapter 2!_

* * *

II. Vampire Prince:

* * *

Howl paced impatiently as he waited for the human King, Jacob to remove himself from his chambers and speak with him. "Who does he think he is?" He grumbled under his breath. "He's not the only royal here; I _do not_ like being kept _waiting_."

Cracking his neck, he settled for leaning lazily against one of the many marble pillars that dotted the circumference of the glass dome that loomed overhead. His thoughts travelled back to the incident that morning with the Heath woman. "Sophie." He said, deciding he liked how her name rolled off his tongue. He chuckled to himself. It was because of her he was waiting for the old man to meet with him. The two men this morning were going to get more than the beating he had given them; he was going to make sure of it.

Sighing, he shook his head. What was he thinking? He only just met this girl, and yet here he was. He couldn't ignore this unnatural urge to see her again. The feeling of holding her in his arms that morning felt…right? "It couldn't be…" he breathed. He closed his eyes for a moment only to have his vision filled with images of her in his mind. He swore silently at himself, not noticing when Jacob had emerged from his chambers.

The elderly man eyed Howl with amused curiosity. He had never seen the young Vampire Prince look so flustered. Clearing his throat, Howl swung around abruptly to face him, his expression unreadable. Jacob chuckled, tugging absently at his moustache. "You called?"

Howl growled at him, striding over to the nearest parlor chair and dropping his lithe frame onto it. The human King merely shrugged, and sat across from him, resting his head on his palm. "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about, young prince?"

The young vampire reached into his coat pocket and pulled out to metal objects, tossing them to him. Jacob looked at him curiously, and then examined the items in his hand. "These are..."

Howl nodded. "I took them from two of your officers this morning after they accosted a young woman. I got the right ones, correct?"

He nodded, holding up the medals on their reverse sides, for Howl to see. "Yes, their names are engraved on the backs here."

"Good." Howl said, smirking. Jacob eyed him wearily. "What did you do to them?"

His smirk growing wider, he merely shrugged. "I only beat them, badly, and to add insult to injury, the young lady kneed one of them in the groin as a little token of revenge."

The older man's eyes grew large in disbelief. "I thought you said she was a lady."

"I thought you had once told me your armed forces were the most disciplined in the world."

"Touché." Jacob tucked the medals into his robe pocket and looked at Howl thoughtfully. "I will have these men punished. Publicly."

"Satisfying."

"Now that we have reached an agreement, tell me about this _lady_ of yours." He said, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Howl shrugged. "She's the mistress of Heath Manor."

"Lettie?"

Howl threw him a confused look. "Lettie? Who's Lettie?"

"She's the heir of Heath Manor and my niece. Whom did you save?"

"Sophie."

Jacob smiled proudly. "She's back from France? I was hoping she would have sent me a letter before she arrived."

"How do you know her?"

"She is my niece, young man!" He said, chest swelling with pride, his mustache bristling.

Howl's lips formed a small "o", as he took in what Jacob had just said.

* * *

Sophie leaned out over her balcony, surveying the green fields of her family's estate thoughtfully. Everything was as she had remembered it from when her parents were still alive. Sighing, she settled onto a small chair Becky had left out for her for when she read outside. Smoothing the silken skirt of her Sari and crossing her legs, she propped the old book of 

fairytales her mother used to read at bedtime on her lap. Slowly opening the heavy bindings, she carefully caressed and turned each page, a smile growing on her face as memories flooded her mind. Her eyes rested on one page, the tale of Beauty and the Beast. The faded painting on the parchment depicted two sides of the story: One of the menacing Beast and a frightened yet determined Beauty, the other depicting the Beast freed of his curse, and in place of the grisly visage, was a handsome Prince, holding a contented Beauty close to him.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back into the soft cushion of her chair. Suddenly, her vision was filled with images of Howl, his smile, his graceful movements, his blue eyes… Her eyes popped open and she stared hard at the open pages before her. Her gaze rested on the picture of the Prince hugging Beauty close to him. She immediately pictured herself and Howl, but she quickly shook that notion. What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking like this? "I've never thought of a man this much before," She murmured to herself, "I don't even really know him for God's sake! I just met him this morning!"

Huffing, she got up and flounced back into her room, placing the book on her bureau before stretching onto her bed. She rolled onto her side facing towards the balcony, hugging herself. Her skin was still heated from where he held her that morning. She grumbled to herself, not noticing when Becky had entered her room.

"Pardon me, mistress, but your sister would like you to join her for the midday meal."

Jumping, Sophie sat up and faced Becky. "Oh, oh dear. I had not realized it was so late!"

Giggling, the young maid bowed. "It's alright miss, would you like me to help you change?"

Nodding, Sophie rose and stood at the end of her bed, spreading her arms as Becky undid the sari. "Would you like me to draw you a bath before you change?"

"No, no that's quite alright. I will take one later on in the evening." Nodding, she opened the wardrobe, draping the sari on the mahogany stand to be washed later. Hands on her hips, she browsed thoughtfully through Sophie's clothes. Pausing in the middle of the wardrobe, she let out a small sound of satisfaction. She carefully reached up and pulled out a peach colored chiffon and held it out to her mistress. "How is this one miss?"

Sophie smiled at her. "Yes, that will do. Thank you."

Returning her smile, Becky pulled the thin gown over Sophie's raised arms and down over her slip. Tying the lace at the back of the chemise like dress, she nudged her mistress towards the bureau, seating her before it. Carefully letting out Sophie's braid, she gently brushed through it. Pinning it up with pearl pins, she stood back to admire her work. Nodding, she ushered Sophie out of her room. "The mistress is in the gardens by the fountain, she wanted to eat outside today."

Sophie murmured a thank you and walked outside and into the gardens. Reaching the fountain, she seen her sister was indeed at a small tea table, silver platters for the two of them resting upon it. Lettie smiled as she walked up, setting her tea down. "It's so lovely today! I decided to enjoy it for once."

The brunette nodded in agreement with her sister. "Indeed it is. What did Cook create this time?"

Lettie grinned brightly at her. "Spring chicken, that's what I call it. She had cooked in some spices I simply cannot place, and covered it in a wonderfully sweet sauce, almost like honey."

Sophie's mouth started watering the instant her sister lifted the cover over her plate. She smiled childishly at the blonde before picking up her utensils and started eating. After a few minutes of silence, Lettie spoke up. "So…who is he?"

"Who is who?" Sophie asked, confused. Lettie rolled her eyes and leaned forward, clasping her sisters hands between her own. "You can't fool me, sister. You've been smitten ever since you came back from the town this morning! It is so obvious a man has caught your fancy!"

Sophie's face flushed in embarrassment as she thought of Howl for the hundredth time that day. Her sister was too damn perceptive for her own good. Choosing to ignore her, she carefully brought her cup to her lips, sipping her tea silently. Lettie pouted at her, hoping it would have some effect. "Please, please, _please,_ Sophie, tell me!" She urged once more.

She sighed in defeat. No, she would not win today. Lettie was as persistent as she was perceptive. Setting her cup down once more, Sophie chewed on her lip thoughtfully before answering. If she was going to lie, she had better make it good. "I do not really know who he is, honest Lettie."

The blonde frowned. "Well, what did he look like?"

Sophie didn't need to think about what Howl looked like; he only filled her mind every time she closed her eyes for a few moments. "He's tall, has a lithe frame and looks fit from what I could tell. He has shoulder length ebony hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen, and the most sensual voice…" She drifted off, going into a daze once more.

Lettie giggled at her sister's entranced look. "Oh Sophie, Sophie!" She said, snapping her back to reality. "Y-yes?"

"I almost forgot! I had sent word to Uncle Jacob that you had returned. I say we visit him for dinner tonight, what say you?"

Sophie merely nodded dumbly in response. "Well, let's get a move on then!" Her sister chirped, ushering her back inside. "I'll send Becky up in a few moments to draw your bath!"

Sophie didn't even get a chance to put in her two cents before her chamber doors shut behind her sister's skirts.

* * *

Howl groaned in annoyance as he adjusted his vested suit for the hundredth time. How he had let the Human King talk him into joining him for dinner with "special guests" that were pertinent to their treaty-bound relationship.

"It's a bloody conspiracy is what it is." He grumbled under his breath. Sighing, he drained the goblet of "wine" and reluctantly left the chambers and made his way to the dining hall. (1)

As he approached the large mahogany doors, he heard a female voice he recognized almost immediately; he had heard it just that morning. Entering in one swift movement, he found himself gazing down at her. "Sophie..."

Her hazel eyes were the size of saucers as a smirk spread across his handsome face. Taking her small hand gently into his larger one, he brought it to his lips where he kissed it, sending fire shooting into her veins. Satisfied with her blush-stained expression, he kissed it again. "So, we meet again. Is this coincidence or did the fates will it?" He murmured against her sensitive skin.

Her blush grew even darker, knowing full well the hard stare her sister was giving. She groaned inwardly. '_I knew I shouldn't have told her anything…'_

'_Told who what?'_

Sophie jolted back from him in surprise. "H-how did you…?"

He chuckled as he surveyed the bemused expression on Lettie's face, and the nonplussed one of Jacob's. He pointed to his temple. "Call it a gift."

A confused noise was her response.

'_I am just imagining this.'_

A velvety chuckle invaded her mind as she scowled up at him_._ He shrugged innocently.

'_Boorish pig.'_

"Now now Sophie, I am quite the gentleman." He answered her, pulling out her chair for her to sit. Huffing, she forced herself to calmly sit, only to give an indignant noise when he seated himself beside her. Disregarding his serene smile, she tried her best to ignore him the rest of the evening.

* * *

_Special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_HarunoRin_

_Melony922_

_Thank you so much!_

_Ciao_

_FaythlessAngel_


	3. Dysfunctional Mornings

**Our Lost Souls**

_Thank you again so far for those who have read this version of my story so far. I'm sorry for the delay, but it was just a few days, so no harm no foul, right? Okay people! Chapter 3 is up!_

* * *

III. Dysfunctional Mornings:

* * *

Sophie groggily made her way down to the dining hall to eat breakfast with her sister. The crimson and gold wall drapes glowed in the sunlight drifting in from the large windows, almost blinding the sleepy brunette. Groaning, she clutched her pounding head delicately, trying to ignore the nauseated feeling welling in her stomach. She had never consumed so much wine in her life in one night, even in France, where a good red wine went hand in hand with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Reaching the end of the spiral staircase, she dropped down onto the last marble step, leaning heavily against the banister. She looked up, squinting. How she made it three floors down without killing herself was a miracle. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes. She could be late to breakfast, it wouldn't kill her. Lettie will just have to wait. Shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?

"Miss? Miss? Mistress Sophie?"

Sophie's eyes shot open, and she was snapped out of her peaceful reverie by Becky's concerned voice. She blinked a few times, trying to focus her sore eyes on the brunette maid's face. She watched curiously as a grin spread on her once concerned features. "Oh thank god! You're alright! You gave me a fright there for a moment miss!"

"Why? What's wrong?" She mumbled, not quite coherent still. Becky just shook her head, still smiling broadly. Linking her arm with Sophie's, she gently pulled her up and led her to the dining hall doors. Through her drunken haze, Sophie could faintly hear voices on the other side of the mahogany doors. She leaned so far forward straining to hear who they belonged to she slammed her head into the door. Becky gasped in shock, and yanked her mistress back to her side, her hold on her tightening. Sighing in exasperation, she carefully maneuvered Sophie on her wobbly legs to her other side, using her free hand she pulled the door slightly open, holding it ajar with her foot. Taking a deep breath, the petite maid wedged the door open further with her shoulder, and pushed it open. "Miss, Miss you have to help me get your sister in here." She gasped out.

Lettie stared at her with big eyes for a moment before shooting out of her seat at the head of the table to aid the distraught maid. Both women struggled to keep Sophie up, who had promptly passed out after hitting her head on the door. "Is everything alright?"

Sophie felt lucidity setting in as a deep voice took the place of Becky and her sister's. She felt herself being lifted into a strong pair of lean arms as her feet rose from the stone floor. Becky was speaking again this time. "Well, I think she's taken ill from something last night. Did she eat anything she wouldn't normally?"

Lettie shook her head. "No, nothing out of the ordinary. What do you think?"

"I think…oh my, I think she's in a drunken stupor." The male voice came again, directly above her this time. She felt herself being shifted – whoever it was, they were in a sitting position now, and she was rested snuggly against them. She tried to open her eyes, but her lids felt like lead. She tried moving her limbs instead.

"She's waking up!" Becky chirped, leaning over her mistress, brushing her bangs away from eyes as she struggled to open them. "Oh thank the heavens!"

"Becky…" She grumbled.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Who am I sitting on?" She inquired, cracking an unfocused eye open to look at her. She felt a chuckle rumble through her human cradle's chest. Shifting away, she moved too quickly causing her to face plant into their shirt. She pushed back gingerly away from them, but not before catching the scent of cologne that had become all too familiar. "Howl," She groaned, "Please tell me it isn't you."

"Awe, dear woman, I am hurt, deeply. So I won't tell you that it's me." He replied, feigning hurt. She rolled her eyes as she focused on his smirking face. "Top of the morning to you sunshine." He purred.

She was about to open her mouth again in a retort, but a sickening lurch from her gut sent a hand flying to her mouth. Howl cringed at her green visage, looking to her sister for help. Lettie didn't even have to say anything to Becky; the maid already had a small chamber pot at the ready. Sophie threw herself at the pot, knees hitting the stone floor with a loud crack. Ignoring the pain, she all but stuck her face into the pot, and retched up her stomach's contents. She gripped the pot's edges tightly as she continued heaving.

Lettie knelt down next to her sister, pulling her loose hair back with shaky hands. "Woman, get some water!"

Becky nodded and stumbled quickly out of the room. Lettie looked up at Howl, who was frozen in his seat after Sophie had thrown herself to the floor. "Will you actually do something vampire?"

He blinked dumbly. "Do what?"

The disgruntled blonde growled darkly at him, ignoring the unlady-like manner in which she was behaving. He lumbered over to her and the shaking heap that was Sophie. Kneeling down next to her, he gently rubbed her back as she started heaving again. He flinched as she lurched forward as she emptied her stomach for the last time. Becky appeared at that moment, a warm wet cloth and glass of water in hand.

Pulling the crumpled brunette into his lap, he accepted the cloth from the petite maid. Sophie tried to move away from him, hiding her face in her long brown hair. Ignoring her silent protests, he made her lean back against his chest and tilted her pale face up. He frowned slightly. Her eyes had dark 

circles, and the green tint to her skin was still there. Sighing, Howl brushed her bangs back, gently caressing her face with the wet cloth. Closing her eyes, she let him continue his ministrations. Lettie handed him the glass of water, and in a swift movement, they were back up in the chair once more.

After taking a few sips, Sophie pushed the glass away. "Tea, give me some tea…"

Lettie pushed her cup of now lukewarm tea towards her. Steadying her shaking hands, she lifted the cup to her lips and began drinking slowly. Lettie returned the glass and cloth to Becky, who bowed herself out of the dining hall. "Are you feeling alright now?" Lettie asked.

Setting her cup down, Sophie nodded slowly. Shifting herself to a more comfortable position on Howl's lap, she leaned forward away from him. "Lettie, tell me something."

"Yes?"

"What is he –"She said, nodding her back to Howl, "-doing here?"

The blonde frowned at her sister. "A bit rude this morning, aren't we?"

The brunette looked lazily at her sister for a moment, and then shifted around to face Howl. He cocked an eyebrow at her in response. Studying him silently, she spoke again. "Fine then, _you_ tell me why you're _here_."

"I felt like checking up on you. You passed out last night so I came to visit you, woman." He answered indignantly. "But I can tell when I'm not welcome. So I will take my leave of you now." Dumping Sophie from his lap onto the chair, he straightened his shirt. Lettie rose from her seat sharply. "Your majesty, please, you have to forgive her. This isn't like her at all."

He merely shrugged in response. Bowing ever so slightly, he turned heel and strode out of the room. Sophie felt a wave of guilt as she watched his retreating back, another bout of bile rising in her throat. She slapped a hand over her mouth and dove for the pot again. Lettie groaned and slipped from her seat to her sister's side. Sophie shook her head, pushing away from the chamber pot. "It…is just…dry heaves." She gasped out between labored breaths.

Taking a shaky stance in an upright position once more on her wobbly legs, she walked gingerly to the table. Tearing a piece of bread, she chewed a small bit and downed it slowly with a sip of tea. After swallowing, she waited for a moment to see if the bile was going to rise once more. Satisfied she wasn't going to puke anymore, she moved as fast as she could out of the dining hall, almost knocking over poor Becky.

* * *

Howl strode silently through the halls of Heath Manor, its large cherry wood doors just ahead of him. She was an infuriating woman. Even an iota of gratefulness would have sufficed. This is exactly why he hated humans. Yet again, he was confused as to why he put up with it in the first place. _'Because she's the human King's niece-if the treaty should be broken, better the humans do it and not you.'_

No, that wasn't quite it. He found her stubbornness quite charming as a matter of fact. Lord knows he's a masochist. But with being a Vampire, that was a given, right? He had lifted a hand to will the doors open when his sensitive ears picked up the sharp clicking of a woman's boots heading his way. He smiled to himself. Guilt trips worked wonders. Turning, he leaned casually against the giant doors, Sophie's pale and flustered face coming into view. "Howl! Wait!"

He flinched mentally when he heard her voice crack. He was making her strain for the sake of getting his way, and he immediately felt guilty himself. Still, he made no move or expressed any emotion as she came closer, remaining impassive. Stopping before him, her legs gave out on her and she almost face planted into his chest again. He caught her in a quick movement, steadying her on her feet. She had pressed her hands forcefully on his chest to steady herself, but he tensed, mistaking it for her trying to push him away again. She felt his reaction, and shook her head.

"What is it?" He asked quietly. "Do I repulse you so?"

She shook her head again in response. He grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at him. "Don't lie to me."He said harshly. He took a deep breath, speaking softly this time. "I understand if I do. It would be the normal thing, a natural reaction between hunter and prey."

The reaction he received was not one he had expected. She bit him on the chest. She. Bit. Him. "Shut your mouth you damned fool." She grumbled at him into his shirt. He didn't move. He couldn't think. He just stared at the mass of shiny brown locks underneath his chin.

"You just bit me."

She laughed lightly. "Got your attention, did it not?"

"Yes, yes it did." He shifted her, moving so he could rest his lanky frame on the floor. Sophie soon found herself in his lap once again. She scowled at him, perplexed. "This is absurd."

"What is?"

"You do realize that this is the second time you've had a young maiden in your clutches, and you're not even courting." She said, scowl still in place. "It's unethical and unconventional."

He laughed. Sophie felt herself staring at him in appreciation as his full bodied laughter shook his loose shirt just a little bit more open at his chest. She blushed, and immediately hiding her face in her hair. He had already noticed and grinned broadly at her. "You were saying something not too long ago about ethics and conventions?"

She stuck her tongue out playfully at him. He sobered immediately. "You shouldn't be sticking body parts at vampires." He said quietly. "You _should_ be _afraid_ of me."

Sophie looked at him, nonplussed at the sudden change in his demeanor. "I don't understand. With a face like that, you wouldn't strike anyone as dangerous." She said, pinching his cheek for emphasis.

He turned his face away from her. "I am dangerous. I could kill you, and all I meant to do was embrace you."

She knew he was right, but she was also stubborn. And that was something he definitely had to know about her. He could also be playing her into his sympathies, or maybe he was trying to keep her away after her rude behavior towards him. No matter, she was as stubborn as a jack ass and no one could change that. Not even him. "But what if I want us to be friends?"

He threw her an incredulous look. "Have you been listening to me at all?"

"Have you been paying attention to me? If you really didn't want to hurt me or whatever the hindrances are that you foresee, you wouldn't be here still!" She protested. He shook his head.

"You're impossible."

"As are you, mister." She said, poking his chest sharply to make her point. He flicked her on the forehead in return. She swatted his hand away playfully. "Friends?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't. I always get my way." She chuckled, hugging him. He stiffened as her arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace and she snuggled into him. Suddenly, a jolt ran through him and he was in her mind, hearing her every thought. Sophie had felt the same shock, jerking away from him suddenly. "What…what just happened?"

Howl shook his head, watching her closely. She was guarding herself now, clearly startled. He knew what had happened. He needed to speak with his father and soon. Rising from their seated position on the stone floor, he lifted her up onto her feet. "I really must leave this time."

"Alright then I suppose." She answered, straightening her skirts. He nodded, and with a sweep of his hand the doors opened revealing the primary gardens. "Well darn, I wish I could do that." She giggled.

He grinned broadly at her. He took her small hand into his large one and brought it to his lips. Sophie shivered in delight as the same warm feeling spread through her body like the previous night when he had kissed her hand. Howl couldn't help but feel some smug satisfaction at her blush. Tilting his head in a slight bow, he turned to leave. Sophie watched as he strode gracefully to the entrance staircase, then pausing. "Sophie?" He called out softly.

"Y-yes, your highness?"

"Come here please."

She complied, and carefully made her way to his side. Looking up at him curiously, she waited for him to speak as he continued to stare straight ahead. In a swift movement, he turned her to face him; Blue clashing with brown. She was suddenly aware of the close proximity of his face to hers, and felt the blood rising in her cheeks. Not missing the glint in his eye that flickered so briefly, she kept eye 

contact with him. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's just Howl? You didn't need to be reminded before." He said huskily, his cool breath washing over her face.

They both leaned closer to each other, till their lips were almost touching. Sophie was barely breathing now, her lids becoming heavy as she focused on his perfect mouth. His lips touched hers for a mere second before he himself had disappeared in a whirl of black feathers. The brunette stood there, speechless and dazed as she absently stroke the black feather that floated into her hand. She didn't even acknowledge Becky and Lettie at the door.

* * *

Blue eyes reflected anxiousness as they connected with hazel. "Father, I think I've found her."

He blinked a few times before smiling. "That is wonderful news, who is she?"

Hesitation.

"She's…human."

* * *

_Special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_Pnkrockninja101_

_Melony922_

_Thank you!_

_Ciao_

Note: He's referring to Sophie in that last conversation - and no, she is not some missing or mysterious person from prophecy, he's talking about...well...of the birds and the bees loves.

_FaythlessAngel_


	4. note goodbye

Author's note:

In case you've missed the update on my Bio, here:

My Loves!

I have realized I have been away for almost a YEAR! I apologize PROFUSELY to you! College is very, VERY hectic, and I haven't found the time to do anything anymore. But, I do have some down time now, and as SOON as I have something worth while and complete, I will be posting to a new account here: .net/~panamis

I'm sorry for changing accounts and deleting my stories, but I deactivated the e-mail for this account and I'm amazed (and grateful) I was able to get back on this account. To save myself any future trouble, I am shifting everything over to here:.net/~panamis In case you didn't see the link beforehand.

Thank you for sticking with me, and sorry I've been lost for so long. I hope I can give you something worthwhile soon


End file.
